Sgt. Yushin
Sgt. Yushin was Podovsky's primary henchman who serves as the tertiary antagonist of Rambo: First Blood Part II. Yushin is the first "big Russian" of the Rambo movies, next to Kourov in Rambo III. Both Yushin and Kourov have no dialogue and appear to be used more for their strength than their intelligence. Biography Rambo: First Blood Part II Although he doesn't utter a line in English in the movie, Yushin is a very brutal, submissive and strong man who doesn't necessarily like to torture people, but he has a morbid curiosity about it and does whatever Podovsky tells him to do. He is first seen helping Podovsky torture John Rambo into calling Marshall Murdock about not sending further rescue missions. Yushin does this by electrifying Rambo on an improvised electrocution device made up of a metal bedspring mattress. When this fails, Yushin pulls Rambo's own knife from a fire and drags the heated blade along his cheek, cutting the skin and instantly cauterizing the wound. Rambo only agrees to comply to Podovsky's demands when Yushin attempts to put the heated blade into another POW's eyeball. While on the radio, instead of ordering no further rescue missions, Rambo threatens Murdock and then fights his way out of the prison camp, throwing Yushin onto the electrical device in the process, cranking up the juice and temporarily electrocuting him. Later on in the film, Yushin is seen co-piloting a helicopter and attempts to kill Rambo with a fuel bomb, which he narrowly escapes by jumping from a waterfall into a river. He flies around over the water and has a door gunner fire a machine gun at him, but Rambo survives, throws the gunner into the water and boards the helicopter. Yushin tries to fight Rambo off in an intense hand-to-hand fight sequence (similar to olympic-style Greco-Roman wrestling). However, Rambo manages to get the upper hand by pushing Yushin out the helicopter. Yushin plummets to his death from a great height. Novelization Yushin is silent in the film, but in the novelization, "Yashin" has quite a bit of dialogue and a few chapters are even told from his perspective, giving insight to his thoughts and emotions. The novelization reveals that "Yashin" is likely of Mongolian-Nordic-Circassian heritage. The novelization also reveals that Yashin wears a pine tree patch, revealing him to be a costune, a cossack scout. Yashin has a moustache in the novelization. The novelization also confirms that Yushin is fascinated by torture. In the novelization, Yushin is not killed by falling to his death out of the helicopter, but rather Rambo kills him by blasting him out of the helicopter with its minigun. Trivia * He shares many similarities to deputy Art Galt from First Blood; Both torture Rambo, and both are killed when they fall from a helicopter. Yushin is the second Rambo villain to die in a helicopter. *Sgt. Yushin was the only Soviet in the Rambo films to be portrayed by an actual Slavic actor. Voyo Goric, who portrayed Yushin, was actually a Yugoslavian, which was a communist but neutral country during the Cold War. The other Soviet actors were played by non-Slavs: Kourov was portrayed by an American named Randy Raney, Podovsky was portrayed by a British actor named Steven Berkoff (a British man of Jewish descent), and Colonel Zaysen was portrayed by a French actor named Marc de Jonge. Category:Villain Category:Rambo: First Blood Part II Category:Soldier Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Killed by John Rambo Category:Russian